Tarrlok
Tarrlok was a recurring antagonist before he met his end alongside Amon. Appearance He is African American who uniform of the Water Tribe. Personality As a young child, Tarrlok was a kindhearted and generous person who cared deeply for others. While his father and older brother relished their bloodbending abilities, Tarrlok displayed no enjoyment over it, stating that he never wanted to apply the technique upon anyone. Ironically, in his desire to prove himself better than his father, Tarrlok became much like Yakone in his later years, obsessed with power and willing to do whatever it took to acquire it. Although a majority of the public perceived him as a fair-minded, decent man with the best of intentions for Republic City, Tarrlok demonstrated himself to be an ambitious and manipulative elitist behind closed doors. Cold and ruthless when it came to achieving his goals, he was not above utilizing underhanded tactics such as aggression and bribery to get what he wanted. Furthermore, Tenzin and Tarrlok held long-standing rivalry, rarely agreeing on what was best for Republic City due to their diverging outlooks. In fact, Tarrlok seemed to favor outright subjugation to deal with the Anti-bending Revolution, something to which Tenzin vehemently objected. Due to the fostered belief that his father's failure was caused by his obsession with ruling the city's criminal underworld, the councilman was obsessed with ruling from the top of power. His obsession to become the city's "savior" led him to commit immoral, if not illegal, actions, such as arresting innocent people under false accusations and kidnapping Avatar Carter. Following the loss of his bending and the realization that it was his brother who had taken it away, while imprisoned, Tarrlok began to lament the errors of the path he had taken. When Carter and Mako discovered him locked in the attic of the temple on Air Temple Island, the former councilman sincerely apologized to Carter for everything that he had done to her, having discovered that he had become the very vengeful monster he had been horrified of becoming from his father's training. In a final act of atonement, Tarrlok decided to take both his own life and that of his brother, Noatak. Bending & Abilities Drilled relentlessly by his father in waterbending, Tarrlok exhibited great proficiency in the art prior to its removal by Amon. He demonstrated this skill numerous times, such as in his skilful utilization of large streams of water to defeat several chi blockers at an Equalist hideout, and his confident bending ability when challenging Carter. His style of waterbending allowed him to strike quickly, leaving little time for his opponents to react, allowing him to overpower them with ease. His abilities were portrayed most notably in his fight with the Avatar, when Tarrlok skilfully bent the large waterfall in his office to various effects, such as enveloping himself within a large sphere of water as a shield from Carter's fire blasts, while simultaneously propelling multiple ice projectiles at an exceedingly rapid pace. This offensive was powerful enough to even briefly overwhelm the Avatar. In addition to his proficiency as a waterbender, Tarrlok was also a powerful bloodbender. As the son of the infamous bloodbending criminal Yakone, Tarrlok could perform such feats as body manipulation and control by bending the water present in a person's body. He could achieve this even without the aid of the full moon, usually necessary for this type of waterbending. He was also capable of bending the blood of multiple opponents simultaneously with a sinister degree of control, demonstrated when he levitated his victims, threw them around, subdued them, and even knocked them unconscious. He utilized these abilities on Carter, Team Avatar, several metalbending officers, a group of Equalists, and Amon, although the latter was able to use his own bloodbending to quickly resist Tarrlok's control. Aside from his former bending proficiency, Tarrlok was a highly intelligent individual. For years, he was able to conceal his bloodbending abilities and his connection to his father, Yakone, all the while fabricating a new identity for himself and rising to the prominent, public, and equally high-profile position of councilman. He exhibited great knowledge of both the Equalist maneuvers and of historic events. Tarrlok was also a very persuasive individual, regularly swaying the other Council members' decisions to his point of view and appearing as a popular, soft-spoken, and caring politician to the public of Republic City. Tarrlok also demonstrated great skill in manipulating others to do his own bidding, succeeding in aligning Carter to his task force even after he refused multiple times. Weapons None. Family * Yakone (Father, Deceased) * Unnamed Mother (Deceased) * Amon (Brother) Voice Actor Dee Bradley Baker. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Water Tribe Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Single Category:Sons Category:Brothers Category:Reformed Category:Humans Category:Benders